Sitting on the Couch, doing stuff
by AssasinNinja
Summary: While Raven is trying to read, Beast Boy approaches her with a startling confession! A rather short raskazz that I wrote just so it didn't cease to exist. Enjoy.


Raskazz

Raven was sitting on the couch, reading some untitled book that looked ages older than anything else in their hi-tech home. She was the only one in their Main Operations room, and for a monday night, Titan's Tower was unusually quiet. However Raven thought little of it.

If she were any less apathetic she might even be thankful, for peace and quiet made it so much easier to read.

Then the door slid open and the silence was ended.

"Raven?" Beast Boy called as he walked into the room, "Oh there you are."

"Hrm." Raven replied.

Beast Boy walked up to the couch and just stood there, clearly nervous, "I need to talk to you."

"You are." Raven said, not taking her eyes off her book.

"No... I mean I seriously need to talk to you." Beast Boy said.

He just stood there, and Raven began to think that he was waiting for something. Then she realized what it was, and closed her book.

"Can I sit down?" He asked.

"Uh, sure." Raven said, wary of whatever it was the usually carefree Beast Boy had to say.

Beast Boy stood there uncomfortably for a moment, then quickly plopped down on the couch next to Raven.

"What do you want to talk about?" She asked.

"I don't really want to talk about," Beast Boy began, "But I know I need to."

Raven's worry grew but her voice maintained her gravelly dull monotone, "Beast Boy, you're really starting to freak me out."

"I'm sorry," He quickly said, "I'll just get it over with now."

He cleared his throat and began, "This all started a few weeks ago, when Robin invited Aqualad to the pool and you actually came out to swim. I felt this funny feeling in my stomach that wouldn't go away. It didn't feel good, it made me feel ill inside and it just wouldn't go away."

Raven raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"For some reason it made me... I don't know, burn. And the-the only way I could cool off was to, do stuff. Stupid stuff, even for me, as long as it took your attention away from Aqualad. I didn't really realize it until then, but I was jealous. I was aggressively jealous of Aqualad."

Raven's jaw dropped imperceptibly, but she let Beast Boy continue.

"And then, when he asked you out by the shoreline that night, and you said no! It was like- I dunno! I just never felt more relieved in my life!"

"How did you know about that?" She asked.

"I... I followed you guys," Beast Boy answered, ashamed, "I was just so paranoid that you liked him."

"I don't, Beast Boy." Raven said.

"I know that now, just let me finish... please." He started up again, "Something still wasn't right though, I've felt different around you from then on out. I explained everything to Cyborg, and he told me that... that I liked you, like more than a friend."

Raven's eyes widened under her hood.

"And at first I thought he was crazy! But... I just couldn't get you out of my head. Then I just sat down in my room and thought about everything. I just sat there and thought everything through, and then something occurred to me..."

He took a deep breath.

"I asked myself who mattered the most to me in the whole world, who would I give anything for, who would I go through hell just to please? To my surprise it wasn't Cyborg, or myself or even Terra. It was... well, Raven it was you."

There was silence so dead it was as if sound wasn't just absent, but was being sucked out of the air.

"I think I- No, I know I love you, Rae." Beast Boy tried to swallow but his throat wasn't working, "I just needed to tell you. I don't know why, but I needed to."

Raven just sat there, silently.

Beast Boy was a bit surprised, his confession had done nothing to alleviate his nervousness, in fact it had only made it worse, "Uh, so?"

He avoided her gaze, but Raven was looking right at him, staring dead straight into his eyes.

"How... how do you feel about that?" He asked, sweating bullets.

She said nothing, but reopened her book. Then she pivoted to the side, pulled her legs up over the edge of the couch and dropped her head into Beast Boy's lap.

He was shocked to say the least, "Raven? What are you doing?"

"Shhh. I'm reading." She said with perfect aplomb.

"Yeah? But what are you... what are you doing!?"

"I'm reading a book while resting my head on my boyfriend's lap."

Once again, Beast Boy couldn't swallow, "B-b-boyfriend?"

"That's what you want, isn't it?" She asked him.

"Well yeah, but-"

"But what?" Raven answered, "I didn't come to the pool for Aqualad, I came for you. You were the one who asked me to come out, remember? You telling me Aqualad was there had nothing to do with it. And I said no to Aqualad for you, Beast Boy. I feel the same way as you do."

"You mean that you, you love me?" He asked, very happily.

"Sure. Now shut up, I'm trying to read."


End file.
